The Desire to be Yours
by SuperHypnotic
Summary: What if Peter Pan were a girl? And Hook was a rebellious teenage pirate? Neverland's about to go through its deadliest war yet when Captain Daniel takes Sam as his booty. DxS


**The Desire to be Yours**

Danny Phantom & Peter Pan inspired

* * *

The clash of Pan's sword against Captain Daniel's pistol was all it took to declare war. It was a night like any other, with sea air spitting across anxious faces. Lanterns had been lit all over the wooden ship to aid the starry night, dry after a heavy storm.

Daniel was getting ready to attack Oakville when Pan invaded. The young man was on the scrawny side, with elegant and precise movements. His fencing was better than any Daniel had ever seen, but Pan was an arrogant, impulsive boy that often got on the young Captain's nerves. Pan had been messing with his voyages for quite some time now, disposing of his crew and sabotaging their merchandise. That night they declared themselves. In the end, both walked away with their heads.

But that was years ago. Things had changed.

Daniel was the youngest captain known to sea. At twenty, he was notorious for his bloodthirsty crimes and lust for treasure. He went by many names. The infamous Phantom, ghost-boy, and his least favorite, Hook.

Women across the province were drawn to him like a fishing hook due to his unusually regal appearance. Those who were smart feared him. Only a fool would find a murderer attractive. Of course, he never questioned society for its stupidity. Rather, he relied on it.

"Let me out of here!" The lady locked in one of the guest rooms demanded. Although Daniel was beginning to think of her less of a lady and more of a warthog. "Let me go this instant! You have no right taking a Sanchez!"

Family names meant very little to him. In fact, the only name that held any importance now was Samuel Pan.

* * *

"Paulina's been kidnapped?"

Samantha Ann Manson dropped her book and quill at her mother's outburst. Ink sprayed over her petticoats as she struggled to find a hiding spot.

Across the gardens, an astonished Pamela Manson was speaking to one of her many acquaintances.

"By pirates!" The large looking woman replied with a nod. Her outfit, both vibrant and gaudy, made her look like a circus act. "Such a shame. I know the relationship you had with the Sanchez's. I thought you should know."

"Of course." Pamela took a deep breath and slowly sunk onto the fountain's ledge. "They were in the city, Priscilla. What if they had kidnapped my Samantha?"

Priscilla nodded again, making the feathers in her velvet maroon colored hat wiggle up and down. "No one is safe with Hook in town."

Samantha listened with a frown as the women continued to weep. She stood behind a marble column with her diary to her chest, picturing Captain Daniel's face in combat. She had only faced him once, the night they were to attack Oakville. She had never fought such a skilled pirate before.

He wanted her attention. Otherwise he wouldn't have kidnapped such a well known heiress. Samantha knew how his mind worked. He did all his actions in secret, moving like a ghost. He wouldn't have done something so obvious without cause.

Her fingers clenched around the leather bound book. Pan would have to face him hands on.

* * *

"Finally," Paulina sighed when the cabin door opened. On the other side was her servant, Tucker. "Where is Hook?" she demanded.

Tucker swallowed, pushing the spectacles up his nose. "Please, milady. Let me explain."

Paulina waved her hand dismissively. "I demand answers. No Sanchez has ever been cared for so harshly." Paulina walked to the wooden stairs, stomping her way up. When she got to the top, she gasped.

The deck was littered with toothless crewman. Most were busy at work repairing the ship. Ocean was on either side of her, leaving her stranded.

"Glorious, is it not?" Hook appeared beside her, staring out into the horizon. His outfit was much different from the last time she saw him. He exchanged his expensive coats for something long and heavy. On his head was a tricone hat made out of the same material as his coat. "You'll do anything to possess something so haunting." His eyes fell back on her. "Don't you agree, Miss Sanchez?"

The lady's mouth was agape as she stared at the crude pirate before her.

"You're crazy!" Paulina screeched, backing away from the man. "I order you to take me back to land. I will not stand for this!"

"No need to worry, milady." Daniel said with a lazy smirk. "Your hero is coming soon."

* * *

Pan's boots thumped over wooden boards as he stepped over the ship. Pirates surrounded the entire area and lounged on the deck, making escape impossible.

_I can't take them all out, can I?_

This situation gave Pan very few options. He ran back to shore and found a couple of drunken crew men.

It was almost too easy stealing the man's clothes and disguising himself as a pirate. Pan was nineteen and appeared old enough to have just joined. He faked a limp and walked on board, receiving only a few dirty glares.

"Aye, this one sure is charmin'." One man cackled as Pan walked passed. His shipmate caught hold of his collar and pulled him so his feet dangled in the air.

"That's Pan!" He hissed. "Warn the captain!"

"I knew Pan would come rescue me!" An overly voluptuous lady swooned from the top deck as Pan raised his sword at the pirates. She waved her handkerchief toward her savior.

_She sure seems chipper_, Pan thought bitterly. One of the pirates had done a forward roll and lunged at Pan on one knee. Pan jumped; the blade slashing through the air beneath his feet.

Without missing a beat, Pan spun around his opponent and gave a good kick to his hide. "Ha! You're even weaker than I thought." He laughed.

"Pan! _Pan!_" The Spanish woman called out to him. She was standing at the edge of the railing, waving around her handkerchief. "Pan!" She was screeching at the top of her lungs, becoming a nuisance.

"Keep your voice down!" The Foley servant beside her scolded. "If you get in Pan's way, he'll lose!"

The heiress's lips pinched together. Foley's eyes centered on the beauty mark just above her pout. "You are not to tell me what to do, peasant." She climbed over the wooden railing, grabbing hold of the pole supporting the ship's sail. "Pan!"

There was a great snap as the pole broke, sending the girl horizontal and dangling for dear life.

"Eee! _Sálvame__!" _

Pan's head whipped around. "Now what?" He looked up at the distressed maiden clinging to the pole. He could see the underside of her hoop skirt and the undergarment that came with it.

One of the men looked up and whistled. Pan took the time to knock him over with the sole of his leather boot.

"Must girls be so troublesome?" He threw another pirate overboard and ran over to the maiden. Pan climbed up the deck and reached the pole, holding it with one hand and dangling the other.

"Give me your hand!" He held out his arm for the woman. She reached out, but the pole continued to creak, scaring her.

"I-I can't!" She screamed, grasping it with both hands. "Help me!"

Pan rolled his eyes and sent his body swinging, using momentum to grasp the woman's narrow waist. He winced when her arms wound around his neck. "Ugh, the weight is too much," he groaned, reaching for his sword. "Hold on," he instructed, cutting off the fabric until the hoop skirt went soaring to the ground.

"My dress!" The woman gasped, exposed in her undergarments. Pan put the sword away and began reaching hand over hand along the pole until they arrived at the deck.

The servant watched as the legendary Samuel Pan and his mistress Miss Sanchez returned in merely a corset. "Where did her bloody clothes go?" He demanded to the male. Foley himself was a few shades darker than usual.

Pan leaned against the railing, arms folded over his waistcoat. "It was either her or her clothes."

Foley nodded and looked to the floor. "Thank you for saving her." Even if it was Pan's fault Paulina was in trouble in the first place.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you!" She grabbed onto his arm. "Samuel Pan."

Pan tried to hide his disgust. "Don't mention it, Miss Sanchez."

"Call me Paulina."

Pan adjusted his tricone hat so it shaded his eyes. "I don't suppose you two have access to land." He surveyed the area. "It should be safe to leave."

"Wait a moment!" Paulina exclaimed, tugging on his arm.

He heard the sound before seeing the swing of the sword.

"Watch out!" Pan pushed Paulina back so he took the blow instead. The pirate got a good slice of his arm, before knocking the hilt of his sword against Pan's head.

A sharp gasp escaped his mouth. There was a woman's shriek before everything went black.**  
**


End file.
